Resident Academy
by Keeyah702
Summary: All Helena Harper knew was taking care of her younger sister and keeping to herself. When her sister is suddenly taken by a J'avo, Helena ventures out for answers. But what happens when she enters an Academy dedicated to saving people like her sister?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

xXx

The music blared in the club as people danced along to the beat. The bass shook the floor, making the crowd feel themselves get lost in the sounds.

"Look at all the beauties here, all they need is a beast," Alec Ramirez gave his usual sleazy smile as he watched from above in his office. He turned around to a beautiful brunette that was sitting on his couch. Her brown eyes shined back at him, with a smile playing at her red lips.

He took in the sexy cop outfit and walked over to sit next to her.

"Out of all the girls down there, my beast chose you." He smiled as he rubbed a hand over her bare knee.

"Can we play a game first?" She bit her lip.

"It depends on what type of game you want to play," he said with his hand lowering to her inner thighs.

"Not so fast," she took out her handcuffs and snapped them on his wondering hand.

"The beast is getting harder, he likes this." Alec smiled eagerly. She snapped the cuff to a metal pole on the wall behind him.

"I can already tell that you are a kinky one." He used his free hand to touch his crotch. Standing up in front of him now, the woman took out a gun from her holster.

"I am loving this, using props to turn me on. Aim at where you're going to start first baby," she aimed the gun between his legs, he moaned with a yes. Without hesitation, she shot him right where he wanted her to. The screams of pain were masked by the music playing.

"You shot my fucking balls!" Alec screamed in pain as he turned every which way?

"I'm sorry I thought you liked this type of fun," she flung the gun back into her holster with a smile.

"You're not the usual slut who comes into my club." Alec bit down on his teeth.

"And you're not the usual sleaze ball. Who do you work for?"

"Fuck you! I don't have to answer you!" He shouted through the music. Without hesitation she pierced a heel between his legs. He screamed in agony as she continued leaning forward.

"I'm sorry I think the music was too loud," she dug deeper into his crotch, "Now who do you work for?" She asked again. Alec laughed in a raspy horrific tone.

"You think I don't know pain? I have dealt with worse than this, I've SEEN worse things out there. My operation is fish food compared to the big sharks. You're not the most scariest thing I've seen honey. You got a long way to go." He smiled as Helena backed off. Taking out her gun she pointed straight at his head with the intention to kill.

"What's the point to have you live then." Helena shrugged.

"No wait!" He finally begged. But not before she missed the shot and fired off his right ear. Alec bit down, trying to take the pain.

"I told you to wait!" Alec shouted,

"Sorry I didn't hear you," Helena shrugged again.

"You seriously need to get your ears checked bitch! You're looking for a guy named Simmons...Dereck Simmons. But he's a hard man to reach, you're not capable of getting him. Now let me go!" Alec gritted his crackling teeth.

"Oh you don't know what I'm capable of honey." She shot him in the forehead before flinging her gun back in her holster.

"Goodnight sleeping beauty." She said before disappearing into the night.

xXx

Ryan Kennedy sat waiting in the living room chair, a serious look appeared on his face. He wondered why this was happening to him, why the woman he loved always came home late in the night. So much questions...but never got the right answer. But did he even deserve answers to begin with?

"Hey, you're still awake?" She came through the door slowly like she was trying to sneak in.

"Where were you?" He asked quietly.

"I got held up at work, you won't believe the dinner rush," she said as she hung up her coat in the closet next to the door.

"I called your job..."

"You called my job...?" She looked at him with confusion.

"They said you weren't there...in fact they said you had quit a month ago."

"Why would you have to call my job? Are you alright?" she asked as she closed the closet.

"No I'm not...you know how I feel about you Helena." He looked at her with a pained expression. She could feel the hurt of her lies digging into his arm like needles, just ripping him to shreds. But they were only friends and she didn't want anything more.

"Ryan we have been friends for a year now, and I told you my answer. You knew what this was before I met you, I'm not ready for anything more. " She held a sincere look in her eyes. Ryan could tell it was the first time she was telling him the truth. The day that he met Helena he fell for her charm. He hoped after growing a friendship with her...she'd start to fall for him too. He leaned forward to put his head in his hands.

"I love you Helena...you just don't know how much I love you. I want to be more than just your friend." Helena could hear him sobbing through his hands.

"I love you too Ryan...but I'm not IN love with you." Helena felt the guilt rising through her throat, but she couldn't help but swallow it down. She didn't want to lead him on anymore than she had.

"Get out..."

"Ryan I'm sorry,"

"GET OUT!" Ryan shouted angrily. Helena didn't flinch a muscle, she nodded once before grabbing back her coat and opening the door.

"I'm really sorry," She whispered loud enough for him to hear as she closed the door behind her.

xXx

Helena had her coat buttoned up tight as she walked through the cold night. She had no where to go, just walking aimlessly in the streets. She kept replaying Ryan's words in her head, (I love you Helena.)

She wanted to tell him the reason for what she was doing. Why the lies kept coming and why she had to keep it all a secret. The real reason why she couldn't fall in love with him right now. Her sister was the only one she wanted to be with. She missed being looked up to and having the sister company.

"Hey miss, are you lost?" Helena looked up from the sidewalk and saw a dark figure coming towards her.

"No I'm fine, just going home." With her eyes narrowing, Helena put her guard back up.

"Nonsense, a pretty thing like you shouldn't be alone." The figure came out of the shadows, Helena admitted he looked decent. But looks can be deceiving, she knew it better than anyone else.

"How about I walk you back to your home?" He smiled. Through the smile, she could feel the fake and insincere motives.

"I said I'm fine. THANKS." Not moving from her place, she watched the man with cautious eyes.

"What if I bring him out?" The man kept his smile as two other men joined his side. Helena's eyes widened in shock to who stood in front of her.

"Ryan..." She said in nervous shock. His head hung down like he was already dead.

"Don't worry he's just passed out. You didn't think you could just kill my lover and walk away did you?" He cocked his head sideways.

"Now which one was your lover? I've killed a few women this week." Helena tried to calm herself.

"Darling do I look like I give a rats ass about women? You killed a man earlier tonight...Alec Ramirez." He chuckled out. All guards were dropped as Helena heard this, she seemed sure that Alec was straight. She never knew he rocked the boat both ways.

"You're giving me that look like, why was I with someone like Alec right? He was the most fabulous lover ever, making love to me like a sincere love letter written by Taylor Swift herself." Helena choked down her vomit and asked herself if he knew most of her songs were break up songs.

"I was actually wondering if you knew he was cheating on you." Helena grinned when she saw his cocky expression turn sour. She had hit him right between the back door lovers.

"How dare you speak of Alec like that! He was all man and he was all mine. Never once in our relationship has he cheated on me."

"That's weird considering I had him wrapped around my finger before I killed him." The gorgeous man narrowed his eyes before he pulled out a syringe.

"I always hated when bitches bragged." He said as he stabbed Ryan in the neck. Helena screamed no as Ryan fell down to the ground.

"What did you inject him with!?" She shouted.

"I heard you loved spiders." He smiled before turning away. Helena let her enemy go just this once as she took Ryan's side.

"Ryan I'm so sorry," she held him close to her.

"Helena..." he looked up at her, reaching a hand to her cheek.

"I should have told you everything from the start. This wouldn't have happened to you if I had just been honest. I'm so sorry Ryan." Helena cried as she held him close to her heart.

"I'm sorry too Helena, for kicking you out like that..." she leaned backwards looking into his eyes now.

"You had all the reason to. I wasn't being a very good friend to you. I should have protected you," he wiped the waterfalls coming from her deep brown eyes.

"I'm sorry I fell in love with you."

"Don't say that..."

"My insides...they're on fire Helena," Ryan ached in pain; "what's happening to me?" He asked with more shouts of pain echoing through the streets. Helena couldn't control the tears from falling. She knew exactly what was happening to him. He was turning into the creature that she had always hated. Ryan kept shouting in pain, all his bones in his body began to break.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." she kept saying until the last shout he made turned into a screech. Helena took out her knife from inside her boot and stabbed him in the heart. For a year she had killed so many humans and creatures...but it was the first time she had taken a life she cared about. She held the half turned Ryan in her arms.

After two days, Helena had to reap the guilt of Ryan's mother and her tears.

"Why did god have to take my son?" His mother leaned over her sons closed casket.

"It's a shame he had to die this way." Helena looked to her side as she was joined by a mysterious person.

"He shouldn't have died in the first place." Helena looked back at the funeral. She was standing from afar because she felt she didn't deserve to be near the family.

"Things like this happen everyday though and we just can't help it sometimes." The stranger crossed his arms.

"What happened to Ryan...it doesn't happen on a daily basis. It could have been prevented." Helena spit out before turning to walk away. The man watched her, thinking what she meant by that.

xXx

Helena stood from a tall skyscraper, overlooking the city lights surrounding her. She knew she had to catch Ryan's killer, not just for revenge but...because she knew what they were capable of.

"Are you going to jump? Do you think Ryan would have wanted that?" Helena turned around to see the same man from the funeral.

"Okay seriously who are you?" She crossed her arms with a sassy attitude.

"The name's Leon Kennedy; Ryan's cousin." He gave a greeting hand with a smile to match. She looked at his hand but didn't budge.

"Why have I never seen you before? I know all of Ryan's close relatives." She lifted an eyebrow cautiously.

"I'm...not very close with my father's side of the family. I only came back here to pay my respects. I'm supposed to leave tonight."

"Then why are you up here instead of the airport?"

"Why are you standing on my hotel roof; looking like you're going to commit suicide?" Leon retracted his hand now.

"I'm not going to commit suicide. I'm...just getting some air." Helena tried to lie through her teeth. Since the only place she lived was at Ryan's apartment, she booked this hotel. This hotel where she knew that murderer was staying, she thought. Before Leon could pry anymore further, a bomb went off in a room below.

Glass shattering to pieces on the ground now, with fire blazing on the side of the building. As Leon crept to edge to see what had happened, Helena jumped off the edge and grabbed hold of the rope that was already repelled down.

"What the hell?" Leon lifted a confused eyebrow.

Helena slid all the way down and jumped through the fire that blazed.

"My vintage boots and my new Burberry coat all ruined!" There was a man trying to collect his valuables.

"For someone who made an enemy, you seem a little unguarded. I thought this was going to be harder."

"Not you again! First you kill my man and now you're trying to kill my wardrobe!?"

"Ryan was an innocent man, he lived a normal life. He didn't have to be dragged into this..."

"Oh honey please, I just paid back what you took from me. My Alec did many bad things...but he didn't deserve to die like that. Helena Harper you have no idea what's really going on out there."

"How do you know my name?" Helena looked confused.

"Killing all of our men...ever since your sister was taken from you. Do you really not know what happened to her? I mean you came this far so you must not be that stupid. But on the other hand you don't strike me as a smart person either, do you know how much money this channel cost!?" He held up a burnt black channel purse with a tarnished gold chain. Helena narrowed her eyes as she rushed at him.

Now arriving into the smoking room, Leon saw Helena slapping some guy around. He grabbed her off of him.

"Let me go!" She shouted as she struggled out of his grip. Leon looked at the beaten up man.

"The fire is spreading, are you trying to be burned alive? We need to leave now or we could be trapped."

"And so what if I was to be trapped? I have nothing to lose, I can't find my sister..." Helena gave up fighting him.

"Now I doubt that's true...why not make a reason to live? I will be here for you, and I can take you to a place that will help you find your sister." Helena looked up into his sincere eyes. The fire roared louder around them now. Leon hoisted her up without her answer, carrying her on his shoulders as he made his way out of the room.

"Why are we going to the roof again?"

"I told you I was leaving tonight," Leon put her down and held her hand until they reached the top. A sleek black helicopter with the initials R.A. waited for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**2 YEARS LATER**

**xXx**

"Watch out!" Leon jumped at Helena, gripping her out of the way. She stared blankly into his caring eyes as he crouched on top of her just before a boulder smashed beside them.

"Are you okay?" He huffed out. Helena looked away flustered just then.

"We should get going. It's not safe here..." Leon held out a hand for her. With slight hesitation he finally got her to cooperate.

"Come on" Still holding each other's hands, Leon pulled his partner through what was left of the mountain path.

"We just need to get to the helicopter," he announced.

The path behind them crumbled as they ran further. Both stopped to a halt when they hit a stone wall.

"Give me a boost..." Helena got in a stance as Leon followed in step. He launched her up with ease. The ground shook beneath Leon just before it crumbled and gave way beneath his feet. Helena grabbed his hands just in time with some struggle.

"Hold on!" Helena used all her strength to pull him up quickly. With a stumbling crash backwards, she managed to pull him up.

"Thanks." Leon got up and returned a hand with a small grin. Helena couldn't help but blush.

"Hurry up!" A woman shouted from afar. Leon stared at the Asian beauty, instantly dropping his grip on Helena and heading up to the helicopter.

Helena grunted through violent winds.

Finally making it up to the helicopter, Helena could hear Leon lecturing the woman she loathed.

"You can't keep disappearing on our missions Ada,"

"Oh please, you both slow me down anyways." Ada crossed her arms.

"How dare you!" Helena growled.

"How dare I what? Save our mission by actually completing it?" Ada took out a computer chip with a smirk.

"We don't have time for this, both of you get in" Leon headed towards the pilots door. Pushing Helena aside, Ada jumped to the co-pilots seat. Helena narrowed her eyes and hissed a curse word under her breath.

Back at the academy, Helena got out of the helicopter and headed through the hallway corridors without hesitation.

"Helena wait, we have to debrief our mission..." Leon rushed after her grabbing her wrist.

"Just go with Ada..." she hissed without looking at him. Gripping her wrist back, she continued to walk away. Her heeled boots echoing down the corridor.

"Leon hurry up, I'm heading on without you" Ada held a hand on her hip. Leon backed up slowly, watching Helena storm off.

**xXx**

"I don't know why she's even on a group mission. She has enough ego to make an entire team. And HIM..He just follows her around like a damn demon dog about to pounce on its' pray!" Helena laid spread out on her bed. Silence filtered the room for a second before Sherry made a sound.

"I just asked how your mission went..." Sherry held a confused expression as she sat crossed leg. They were hanging out in Helena's room for the moment. Sighing with heavy irritation Helena blurted out, "it's so frustrating!" She sighed again, covering her eyes.

"You never had a problem with Leon before, why now?" Sherry asked.

"Because Ada wasn't part of our team before, she just recently got put on with us."

"That does sound weird since she always goes on missions alone..."

"Ever since Leon and I became number one, she thinks she can piggyback on some fame or something. I didn't come here to be number one at anything, I came here because I wanted to be part of the same cause."

"Maybe you don't know it yet but...you're probably jealous." Sherry shrugged.

"Jealous? Of what?" Helena sat up quickly looking at her friend.

"Ever since Leon and Ada started dating...you started getting like this. I mean Leon was the first person who broke you into the Academy. You like him Helena." Helena thought for a bit as she laid back down, thinking of what Sherry was saying.

"Maybe I just need to focus on the reason I even came to this Academy." Helena thought out loud.

Sherry sighed shaking her head.

**xXx**

"Alright, now attackers in position and come up from behind. I want the rest of you to defend yourself." Chris walked around the classroom with his arms crossed.

Helena felt her attacker grip her from behind, with one swift movement she had her attacker on the practice mat.

"Nice, class dismissed." Chris announced, "Helena and Piers fall back." He uncrossed his arms.

"Yeah what's up?" Piers asked.

"Helena you requested a group transfer, now headquarters wants me to ask why. But honestly I don't care about the reason, so I made up some bullshit and set you and Piers as partners. You're both on mission preparation for a week." Chris patted their shoulders before heading out himself. The two left behind now looked at each other.

"What was the reason?" Piers asked suddenly. Helena held a blank look as she walked out, leaving Piers to follow her in curiosity.

"Come on tell me the reason," Piers slung his bag around his shoulder.

"There's no reason,"

"I promise I won't judge you for it. Will this reason complicate our group missions?"

"Definitely not." Helena shook her head giving a brief chuckle.

"I think if we're going to be on missions together, I should know some things"

"This isn't something you need to know" Helena stopped in her tracks. In front of her dorm building, there was Leon leaning over Ada.

She was smirking as usual, as she got small kisses from her new lover. Helena could feel her heart beating through her chest. She knew she had liked Leon the first day he saved her. But she never wanted to act on her feelings, scared of what would happen.

"You know we come to this Academy for many reasons. But sometimes I think people forget what those reasons were..." Piers sighed as he watched what Helena was seeing.

"But we're only human...are we not aloud to love again after we have lost so much?" Helena kept staring. Piers looked at her from a side view, taking in what he hadn't seen from her before.

"Um well...not necessarily but, we have a job to do once we graduate here."

"And what happens when the job is over? We go back to being alone?" Helena looked at him now. He saw tears in her eyes, she was getting deep with all this.

"You like him don't you?" He asked sincerely.

"Who?" Helena continued walking as she wiped away her tears.

"That guy who was kissing that hot Asian chick. That's why you wanted to switch because he rejected you. That dumb ass chose her over you, I mean she's hot but..."

"Will you just shut up? You don't know what you're talking about."

"A guy like that shouldn't be cried over Helena, you deserve better than him. Even with you as a partner he didn't deserve you."

"Look you clearly don't understand the meaning of shut up," Helena stopped and turned to Piers who suddenly came to a halt. "Just stop with the whole thing. I already dealt with it. Now leave it alone." Helena walked away, this time alone.

**xXx**

"Good work Piers, I'm counting on you to take the front lines as a captain once you graduate. You're just doing the small missions now, but what awaits you is just the beginning." Chris looked at him with admiration from across his desk. They were chatting in Chris' office.

"Thanks captain,"

"Captain," Chris looked up as the door opened, then standing up with a smile.

"Piers, meet the crew. Jill Valentine and Sheva Alomar." Piers got up and shook both of their hands politely.

"We need to talk..." Chris took in the ladies concerned faces.

"Of course...Piers please excuse us." Piers made a solute before heading out the door.

"How bad is it in China?" Piers heard Chris ask. He stayed to eavesdrop.

"It's gotten really bad," Sheva said.

"It's turning into raccoon city all over again!" Jill slammed her fist on the desk angrily. Chris turned away, thinking of a new strategy.

"Intel said it's the work of one Dereck C. Simmons." Jill crossed her arms.

"Whereabouts still unknown..." Sheva followed up.

"Tell Intel to keep looking. And I want our agents to pull back."

"But what about all those innocent people!? If Simmons decides to pull forward, they could all be infected!" Jill shouted.

"If this is turning into racoon city...then I'm not going to have my men suffer once again..." Chris narrowed his eyes.

"And what the hell are we supposed to do? Sit around and do nothing!?" Jill continued.

"What you do in your personal time is your business. Why don't you try bonding with you son for a change?" Chris sat back in his chair. Jill slammed her hands on his desk before storming out of the room. Piers moved out of the way, dodging the door.

"Dismissed." Chris relieved Sheva, who nodded once before walking out of the room.

"Son...?" Piers wondered out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading and I hope you review it as well. I will update this series as fast as I can C: As always I don't own any characters. **


	3. Chapter 3

**xXx**

"Good job Helena," Chris patted her on the shoulder after she dropped kicked Piers in training.

"That's it for today. Helena and Piers to my office." Chris announced before leaving.

The two looked at each other before following their captain. Once in his office with the door closed, the two partners took a seat.

"Previously I was going to send you two out to bora bora. But due to recent events I need you two to have dinner." Chris had his hands behind his back.

"I'm sorry sir, dinner?" Piers asked with a simultaneous confused look with Helena.

"My intel group have lost the whereabouts of the person we were looking for. His name is Derek C. Simmons." Helena had heard this name before. She had held onto this name for two years to become strong enough to face him if she ever had the chance.

"There's a dinner party that is happening in London this weekend. You two will join the crowd and infiltrate any information you can. Now Simmons second in command will be attending. I need you to find him and see what you can gather. He is under the name Lord Debor."

"Yes sir." The two nodded.

"Oh and also try to keep it quiet. I don't need anymore people sticking their noses up our asses. Dismissed." Chris sat down in his chair as the the two saluted and walked out.

"Well that sucks, I was hoping to kick some ass in Bora Bora." Piers walked down the hall with his partner, who seemed all too quiet.

Helena thought about Lord Debor, why the name sounded all too familiar. She tried to think but she couldn't remember what it was from.

"Are you even listening to me?" Piers stopped her in her tracks.

"What?" Helena blanked back into reality.

"Are you okay?" He gave her a cautious look.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just a little tired. I'm going back to my dorm..." Helena walked passed him shaking her head a bit.

"Sure..." Piers gave a fake wave behind her back.

**xXx**

"Sherry, there you are." Jake said when he spotted her in the open hallway.

"I'll catch up with you guys later" Sherry said to some girls.

"What do you want Jake?" She asked impatiently.

"I'm sorry I missed our combat lesson last night. Something important came up."

"What was so important?" She asked.

"It's nothing, trust me."

"If it's nothing then how is it important? And if you can't even tell me then how can I trust you?" Sherry crossed her arms.

"I don't know, you just have to try." Before Sherry could make a come back, she saw Leon get thrown in a locker behind Jake.

"What the hell is your problem!?" Leon spit out as he recovered from the blow.

"What, you can't take a hit? This is only practice come on." Piers shouted. Leon rushed at him and tackled him to the ground, making blows to his face.

Piers pushed Leon far away enough to kick him away and bounce back up.

"All of a sudden you want to have this match. But you don't know me man," Leon went in for another attack, but Piers blocked it and threw Leon over his back.

Laying on the ground, Leon groaned in pain.

"You're Leon Kennedy, school heartthrob. Thanks for practicing with me man, I needed it." Piers spit out before walking away. Everyone stared at Leon, still laying on the ground.

**xXx**

"Why did you do it?" Helena waltzed right into Piers' room without knocking.

"First off hello to you too. Second, there's a door for a reason. It's used for privacy and for people to knock?" Piers said as he he tossed a damp towel to the side.

"Sorry," Helena turned away, only now noticing his bare chest. He was only wearing some pajama bottoms.

"Wait I'm not sorry," she turned back around, "Why did you start a fight with Leon during lunch?"

"I asked him if we could do some training and he said yes. Therefore, beating his ass." Piers smiled.

"That wasn't an official training session, you could have really hurt him."

"Honestly with everyone making such a big deal about him, I thought he was more worthy than that." Piers chuckled.

"Piers!" Helena almost shouted.

"Why do I have to explain myself to you? It's not a big deal." Piers grabbed a water bottle out of his mini fridge.

"It's actually a very big deal, you sent him into the infirmary."

"Well mission accomplished," he put down his bottle on a desk.

"I hate you..." She narrowed her eyes. Piers chuckled.

"No you don't, if you did you wouldn't have come in here with an ice pack and first aid kit." He pointed to the items in her hand.

"I hate you so no." She looked away. Piers walked over to her slowly, tilting her head towards him.

"Then do you want to beat me up instead?" He asked quietly. Helena stayed silent before twisting his wrist and flipping him over her shoulder. He landed flat on the floor. After seeing what she had done, she kneeled down to him.

"I'm sorry Piers are you okay!?" She shook his body.

"Please...stop...doing...that..." Piers said dizzily.

Helena didn't know how hurt he had been from Leon. Helping Piers off the ground and into his bed, she mended to his cuts and bruises.

"Thank you..." Piers said as he looked up at Helena, who was putting a bandaid on his face.

"You're not welcome..."

"It's okay, you just never been kissed. I get why you're blushing." He chuckled.

"Shut up I wasn't, who says I haven't been kissed?" She slapped him.

"I'm wounded come on," he kept his smile.

"You're not dying though,"

"The rate your abusing me I might," Piers closed his eyes now.

"Whatever, goodnight sleeping beauty." Helena rolled her eyes. Piers grabbed her hand just then.

"Stay with me, please?" He said in a soft voice.

"But I don't want to..." Helena frowned.

"Well that's not cute," Piers dropped her hand.

"You're such a jerk!" Helena walked out of his room, slamming the door behind her.

"I know..." Piers sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok first off thank you so much to my readers and reviewers! I do read every review that is posted. If anyone has questions...unless it's in a PM I won't reply to it, I'm sorry :C But hey, feel free to PM me I don't bite xD Other than that, enjoy this next chapter! Cx**

* * *

><p><strong>xXx<strong>

Sherry looked around, wondering why Jake lived in such a huge house. Normal students just lived on campus and in their own dorms.

She had to bribe the student directory for his address. As she neared the front steps she could hear shouting.

"Why don't you just go back on another missions already!" To her surprise, Jake opened the door with a woman who shouted after him.

"Don't talk to me in that tone, I am still your mother!"

"Oh yeah since when?" Jake looked at Sherry in shock.

"Jake," the woman caught up to him. Sherry couldn't believe her eyes. Jake grabbed her hand and rushed her in the opposite direction.

Minutes later, Sherry found herself sitting on a bench by the lake behind the academy. She looked at Jake, who was looking awkwardly away from her, leaning on a tree.

"Jake..." Sherry began, but was interrupted.

"Please let me explain..." Jake said before continuing.

"You always ask me about my past and how I ended up here at the Academy. I never gave you an answer because I was ashamed of who I was, where I came from. That woman you saw...she's my birth mother."

"Wait...Jill Valentine is your mother? But I thought your mother died from an illness?" Sherry asked in disbelief.

"When I first came to the academy I didn't know who Jill was. All I knew was that I felt lost and needed something to fight for again. About a half a year ago when I did a debrief for a Monaco mission, I bumped into her for the first time. After a week she figured out who I was and sat me down to tell me. At first I didn't want to believe it, I didn't want to hear what she had to say and I still don't. No matter the reason; my mother who died was the only mother I needed to know..." Jake tried to contain himself as he continued.

"Jill and I haven't talked about it since then, I figured shed just let it go if I took the gifts she offered me. But recently she's been asking for my time and it's been driving me insane. I'm okay with leaving things how they are with her. But she's been following me around and trying to make amends with me." It was silent for a few minutes before Sherry began.

"You probably don't care what I have to say, but I think you two should talk. You can't let everything slip away in this world, it's just way too short." Jake looked up to see Sherry looking into her hands.

He knew her past because she told him how she felt about it. How she couldn't say sorry to her parents until it was too late. Or how she loved them and regretted what she had said before they died.

Jake walked over to her and sat down. He put an arm around Sherry and pulled her close to him. When she turned to him in shock, he was turned away embarrassed now. She knew he always put on a brave face for everyone, but she didn't mind. Jake always showed her how he really felt; and he always put aside his needs before hers. She leaned in closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

**xXx**

"I just want to know if you two know why you're here?" Chris sat back in his chair, an irritated look playing on his face.

Piers and Leon sat down in front of him on separate chairs. Chris sighed and sat up straight in his chair. He felt like he was dealing with little kids right now.

"Unauthorized practices are prohibited. And personal fights on school ground is reached for expulsion!"

"Captain you can't expel me! I've worked really hard and I've made it this far. If anything it's this guy's fault!" Leon pointed to the guy on his right.

"First off you can't be serious with the whole 'working hard' bit. All I ever see you do nowadays is flirt with the girls here and think you're hot shit! You get a little good at what you do and you start slacking. Taking everything for granted again just like you did before you entered the Academy." Piers spit out at Leon, who now was out of his seat.

"You want to try that last one again?"

"You heard what I said. Or did you go deaf from hitting the ground too hard?" Piers got up as well. Both of them in each other's faces.

"Enough!" Chris slammed his hands on his desk, "you two are so disappointing! I have all these high hopes for your futures here and you both are destroying it. This is a warning for you both. Graduation is approaching and you two are almost there. You can either keep fighting each other and get kicked out...or you can shake hands now and save the fighting for the battlefields out there!" Chris to the door.

Making an effort but feeling so hesitant about it, Leon and Piers shook each other's hands. They both gripped tightly, trying to show their masculinity.

"Now get out! I don't ever want to see you two in here like this again." Chris shouted.

Ada stood waiting in the hall as Leon and Piers got out of the office.

"What are you doing here?" Leon asked her.

"I um...I heard you were here and came to pick you up." Ada made an attempt to smile.

"Whatever lets just go..." Leon put an arm around her. Piers looked at the two in disgust. But not before Ada gave him a wink and a kiss behind Leon's back.

Piers didn't think anything of it...but he knew something with that girl wasn't right.

**xXx**

"Sorry I got held up with some students when I got your message. Now what's wrong?" Chris found Jill pacing in her living room.

"It's Jake...I can't seem to get through to him. It's like everything I do he seems to hate me more."

"Not having his mother present will do that to a kid," Chris said as he took a seat on the edge of a sofa.

"That's not fair," Jill pointed to him, "and he's not a kid anymore." She continued to pace around.

"I think what isn't fair is the fact you couldn't hold yourself back."

"What are you talking about?" Jill sighed and Chris could sense the rushed irritation.

"Jake came to this Academy because he was lost. When he finally found his peace of mind, here you go and tell him everything he's known since that time was a lie."

"Of course I couldn't hold it in! I searched everywhere for my little boy and you know I fought hard for him Chris. The things I went through, the things I had to endure."

"I know Jill I was there for you. We all fought alongside you, we followed you when you wouldn't give up. Now look at you, breaking yourself all over again."

"I made so many mistakes in my life...I didn't want Jake to be one of them." Jill began to cry just a little. Chris stood up and pulled her into his arms, safely and secure. When Chris first met Jill, he saw this strong and confident woman. Who by no means took any bullshit from anyone. He loved that Jill. But now all he saw was a woman who had bottled everything up for too long...and was only now imploding.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapters but I promise the next chapter gets a lot better. I'm in the process of writing it, hope you enjoy this chapter though. Leave me a review if you'd like!**

* * *

><p><strong>xXx<strong>

"Although our country was almost taken by the infections, we fought hard to reclaim what was ours. While other parts of the world are still being tested. Some have even been quarantined and is on lock down as we speak. Sometimes we ask ourselves, why are we here? And is it worth it?" Helena sat down listening in on a lecture by Josh Stone.

Josh took a look around the room before continuing.

"Everyone in this room has a reason for being here. If not for a first hand experience, then because they want to be apart of saving an innocent life. And let me to you, the world out there hold a lot of dangerous creatures. But with the right training you will all be fearless and courageous. And staying on the right path...will take you where you want to be." The bell rang just then, and everyone got up to leave.

Helena grabbed her book bag and headed out herself. She thought about what Josh had said.

Sherry knew Helena needed a reminding of why she joined the academy. So she refereed her to the lecture. And hearing all of that really reminded Helena of why she actually stayed at the academy.

She wondered why some things were so complicated, why the world had to be the way it was? She held a hand over her chest...thinking how did she end up like this. She knew Sherry was right back then; Helena was definitely in love with Leon.

"Hey...Hey Helena!" She turned around and saw Leon jogging towards her.

She dropped her hand as he stopped next to her. She wasn't really excited to see him right now, but she had to deal with this head on.

Or she wouldn't be able to get over him.

"You don't answer any of my calls, why are you ignoring me? And what's with the sudden transfer without even asking me?"

"You don't own me Leon, so I didn't think I needed to ask you anything."

"I brought you into this academy Helena, I even showed you the ropes! If you haven't noticed, you're supposed to be a grade under me. Yet here you are, about to graduate earlier than you're supposed to. I thought we were in this partnership together?"

Something finally clicked inside of her just then.

"In this...in this together?" Helena sounded hysterical, "then why did Ada join us? It's not called a partnership when a third party is involved Leon. I honestly don't even know why she needs a group or a partnership anyways she never listens. She always disappears during the mission and magically appears afterwards. And the information she gives during a debrief don't even make sense sometimes!" She threw her hands up in the air.

"So that's it? You transferred because you're jealous of Ada?"

"You just don't get it..." Helena began to rub her temples.

"Then tell me Helena. Stop running away from what your trying to say all the time." He almost shouted.

"I've been with you for two years, I dedicated myself to every lesson and every ridiculous training you made me go through. I followed orders under your command, for TWO FREAKING YEARS Leon! For those two years it was just the two of us. Then all of a sudden Ada comes along and just changes everything. I came here for a reason, and some where along the way I lost myself. I got caught up in loving you and just trying to be the best. But the best for YOU...NOT for me. I'm done with the partnership, I'm going to do this for me and my sister." Helena walked away, not wanting to be there with him any longer. The first step to improving herself, was admitting she was in love with Leon. She checked that off her list.

Leona watched her leave; not knowing what to even reply with. He never looked at Helena in that way, not when he had Ada in his mind all this time. Today made him think just a little bit harder.

As Leon walked away shaking his head in the opposite direction; Ada came out from where she was shadowing. Hearing the whole conversation for herself.

**xXx**

"Hey thanks for spotting me man," Jake shook hands with Piers after he placed the barbell back in place over his head.

"No problem man anytime; you're actually more advanced than what you lead on to be. Why not apply for your own squadron?" Piers out a towel behind his neck as Jake got up and grabbed his bag and did the same with his towel.

"I don't know about that. I was thinking about it because I didn't want to be someone else's bitch. But at the same time I'm not captain material either." Jake said walking with Piers to the exit.

"You'll think of something man," Piers chuckled as he slapped Jake's back playfully.

"Excuse me, I heard this was where students went to seek extra training?" The two men looked up to see Ada Wong appear innocently by the door.

"I'll see you later man," Jake gave Piers a bro handshake before walking passed her and out the door.

"So what can I do for you?" Piers asked.

Even though Resident Students attended the academy for free...their living establishment wasn't. When a student first joins, the academy pays for the first month and a half of dorm rent, school supplies and meals.

By the time their paid expenses have worn off; students were expected to fend for themselves in whatever way they could. Join in partnership and go on side missions with each other; or tutor another student who needs the extra help.

Piers specialized in weight training and combat training for other students.

"I heard you were the best if I ever needed extra combat lessons," Ada walked around Piers slowly. He could tell she was analyzing him.

Ada prepared for a sneak attack from behind; Piers was faster and caught her arm that was about to hit.

Piers held his composed expression as Ada smiled, about to drop kick him before he could actually grip her arm.

Doing a flip that got him out of the kick, he landed behind her. She got up and tried to back hand him but Piers just grabbed her wrist and pulled her in with her back to him.

"You're good..." Ada made a chuckle before knocking her head back into his. Piers stumbled a little as she broke free of his hold.

Ada then took his arm and flung him over her shoulder and onto the floor.

Piers winced as he crashed and Ada just made her way on top of him. She leaned in closer, moving her hands up his sweaty yet perfect abs.

A confused expression filtered his face as he caught his breath now.

Without warning Ada pressed her lips against his. Her kiss felt rough and aggressive. It was something Piers just wasn't enjoying at all. It was uncomfortable and it wasn't even passionate.

When it was all over with Ada got up gracefully and winked at him still on the floor.

"I gotta go but...we should continue this again. Same time next week?" She said before walking out the door.

Piers sat up slowly with his arms on his knees...something just wasn't right with that girl.


End file.
